Seddie Songs
There are a lot of songs that fit the Seddie relationship. This is a page for any of these songs. Seddie Songs If you hear a song that reminds you of Seddie, feel free to add it to this list. 'Offical Seddie Song' The official Seddie song (among the fandom) is Running Away by AMhttp://www.sweetslyrics.com/344183.AM%20-%20Running%20Away.html . Fans consider this as the pairings official song because it was played during Sam and Freddie's kiss in iKiss and it fits their relationship. 'Seddie Songs' '#' "7 Things" - Miley Cyrus "365 Days" - Leon Thomas and Victoria Justice 'A' "All The Wrong Places" - Tyler Ward & Justin Reid "A Moment Like This" - Kelly Clarkson (This pertains to the breakup) "About You Now" - Miranda Cosgrove "Accidentally In Love" - Counting Crows "Airplanes" - B.O.B feat. Hayley Williams "All Kinds Of Wrong" - Miranda Cosgrove "All Over You" - Live "Already Gone" - Kelly Clarkson "Angel To You (Devil To Me)" - The Click Five "Animal" - Neon Trees 'B' "Bad Romance" - Lady Gaga "Beautifully Broken" - co-written and originally done by Ashlee Simpson, the version by Gov't Mule is Freddie's view of Sam. "Before The Worst" - The Script "Begin Again" - Colbie Caillat "Bitter Sweet Symphony" - The Verve "Bring You Back" - Hawthorne Heights "Baby One More Time" - Britney Spears "Broken Hearted" - Karmin "Boy Like You" - Ke$ha "Boyfriend" - Big Time Rush "Boyfriend" - Justin Bieber "B-e-a-utiful" - Megan Nicole "Blah Blah Blah"-Ke$ha "Because Of You"-Kelly Clarkson 'C' "Call Me" - Kari Kimmel (composed by Robbie Nevill) "Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore" - REO Speedwagon "Check Yes, Juliet" - We The Kings "Cooler Than Me"- Mike Posner "Crush" - David Archuleta "Catch Me"-Demil Lovato "Cruel To Be Kind" - Nick Lowe (re-done by Letters To Cleo) "Closer To Heaven" - Dominik Buchele "Cover Girl" - Big Time Rush 'D' "Definitely Maybe" - FM Static "Disgusting" ~ Ke$ha/Miranda Cosgrove "Do You Want Me(Dead?)" ~ All Time Low "Don't Forget"~ Demi Lovato (This describes how Sam may have felt in iOpen A Restaurant) "Drive By" - Train 'E' "E.T." - Katy Perry ft Kanye West "Everytime We Touch (slow version)" - Cascada 'F' "Fall To Pieces"- Avril Lavigne "Falling For You" - Colbie Caillat "Fall For You" - Secondhand Serenade 'G' "Get Back" - Demi Lovato "GirlShapedLoveDrug" - Gomez "Girlfriend"- Avril Lavigne "Give A Damn" - Rocket to the Moon 'H' "Hate You" - Meaghan Martin "He Could Be The One" - Miley Cyrus "Heartbeat" -Scouting for Girls" Head Over Feet" - Alanis Morissette "Homeless Heart" - Jennette McCurdy "Hot Mess" - Cobra Starship "Hot N' Cold" - Katy Perry "Hate That I Love You" - Rihanna and Ne-yo (How Sam felt during ILMM) 'I' "I'd Lie" - Taylor Swift "If Cupid Had A Heart" - Selena Gomez "If You Only Knew" - Savannah Outen ~ This could describe Sam's feelings leading up to IOMG "I Got You" - Leona Lewis "I Hate Myself For Loving You" - Joan Jett and the Blackhearts "Infected" - Bad Religion "Invisible" - Taylor Swift ("...and you can't see me wanting you the way you want her Carly...") "Iris" - Live "It Is You" - Dana Glover "I Want You Back" - The Jackson 5 "I Won't Say I'm In Love" - Susan Egan "I Thimk your swell"-Matt Bennett 'J' "Just Hold On" - Tyler Ward "Just The Girl" - The Click Five 'K' "Kiss With a Fist" - Florence and the Machine - Relation to iOMG: "That's it, get out here before I do a double fist dance on your face." Sam kisses Freddie. "Kissin' You" - Miranda Cosgrove 'L' "Last Kiss" - Taylor Swift "Long Way Back Home" - Barenaked Ladies (relates to Sam's feelings at the end of 'iSpeed Date') "Love The Way You Lie"- Eminem ft. Rihanna "Love How It Hurts" - Scouting For Girls "Love Like Woe" - The Ready Set "Love Is On The Way" - Jennette McCurdy "Love The Way You Lie Part 2" - Rihanna ft. Eminem 'M' "Make You Feel My Love"-Adele "Miss Independent" - Ne-yo "My First Kiss" ~ 3Oh!3 Feat. Ke$ha "My Life Would Suck Without You" - Kelly Clarkson "Me With You" - Jennette McCurdy "Missing Me" - Rj Helton "Me And You Against The World" - Keke Palmer and Max Schneider 'N' "Never Knew I Needed" - Ne-Yo feat. Cassandra Steen 'O' "On My Way" - Boyce Avenue "One Of The Boys" - Katy Perry "Oh Darling" - Plug In Stereo ft Cady Groves 'P' "Parachute" - Cheryl Cole "Pieces" - Red "Please Don't Leave Me" - P!nk "Purple Rain" - Prince "Perferct'-Hedly 'R' "Rewind" - Ali Brustofski 'S' "Secrets" - OneRepublic "She" - Parachute ("...how can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive ?") "She's Always A Woman" - Billy Joel - this describes Freddie's feelings towards Sam, and explains that no matter how mean she can be to him he'll always love her. "She's Killing Me" - A Rocket to the Moon "She's So Lovely" - Scouting For Girls "She's a Lady" - Forever The Sickest Kids "She Will Be Loved" - Maroon 5 "Shut Up and Kiss Me" - Orianthi ("...it's a love (love) hate (hate) relationship!..." the whole song really explains them) "Sk8er Boy" - Avril Lavigne "So Close" - Jennette McCurdy "Stolen" - Dashboard Confessional " Safe and Sound" - Taylor Swift feat. Civil Wars "Someone like you" - Summer Set "Something 'Bout Love" - David Archuleta "Sparks Fly" - Taylor Swift "Stuck" - Stacie Orrico "Superhero" - Cher Lloyd (Set after break up in iLove You, as Sam pretty much goes back to her old ways to Freddie) 'T' "The Hardest Thing" - Tyler Ward "Tangled Up In Me" -Skye Sweetnam "Tell Me a Lie" - One Direction "Thanks That Was Fun" - Barenaked Ladies (Sam's POV after iLove You @ c.12:05 am) "The Best Damn Thing" - Avril Lavigne "The Only Exception" - Paramore "The Saltwater Room" - Owl City "The One That Got Away" - Katy Perry "The Story Of Us" - Taylor Swift This Is Our Someday" - Big Time Rush 'U' "Use Somebody" - Kings Of Leon 'W' "We'll Be A Dream" - We the Kings "What Hurts The Most" - Rascal Flatts "Why Say Anything Nice" - Barenaked Ladies (Carly's POV in "iDate Sam and Freddie") "Wish You Were Here"- Avril Lavigne "Without You (Feat. Usher)" -David Guetta Wouldn't Change A Thing" by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas "Want U Back" - Cher Lloyd ft Astro "What Makes You Beautiful" - One Direction (What makes Sam beautiful, Freddie thoughts) "Who's That Boy" - Demi Lovato ft Dev 'Y' "You Always Hurt The One You Love" - Michael Buble, Ryan Gosling, Spike Jones, Mills Bros. etc. "You Belong With Me" - Taylor Swift "Your Love Is My Drug" - Ke$ha "Yours To Hold" - Skillet 'Z' "Zero Gravity" - David Archuleta Category:Songs Category:Relationships Category:Shipping Category:Music Category:Pairings Category:Freddie's Dates/Crushes Category:Sam's Dates/Crushes